my metma challenges!!!
by ASGT and Kat Maximoff
Summary: ok, in my hopeless atempt to have you all forgive me. so Here all all my stupid challenges for METMA Mandy. Plese R&R not R&F I would realy appreciate it....
1. Default Chapter

*must be funny  
*someone has to say "Kiss me, I'm IRISH!"  
*Harry can't be Irish. ;)  
*Crabbe needs to get plastic surgery  
*someone has to say "Yo soy muy aburrido" which is "I am very boring" in spanish  
*someone needs to be wearing pink tights at one point   
*a teacup needs to speak  
*Gilderoy Lockhart needs to be mentioned or seen.  
  
  
  
and know with out further ado i present:   
  
  
The most Sirius death eater meeting  
  
  
" I Gill dory Lockhart here by call this meeting to order"  
  
"Who said you were in charge?" Crabbe SR asked  
  
"Lord Voldemorts said that." Said Lord Voldemorts  
  
"Lord Voldemorts said that!" someone gasped  
  
"I just said that you imbusul, imbusiusna" Voldie Cried  
  
" I'm a little tea pot short and stout here is my handle here is my spout-" Sirius Black said   
  
"Sirius! I didn't know you were a death eater?" Harry gasped from underneath the invisibility cloak. "And you're wearing Pink Tights and a pink tutu!"   
  
"Harry, you also didn't know this, I am Irish, so KISS ME IAM IRISH BABY YEAH!" Sirius added.  
  
" I didn't know you were Austin Powers!!!!!!!" Harry Gasped.  
  
"Yeah, Crabbe SR and I got plastic surgery, he got a better face, and I got a bigger thing." Sirius added. (A/N you didn't say which Crabbe)  
  
"Umm Sirius did we kneed to know that???" Harry Piped.  
  
" Well I did" Hermione said  
They start to snog only to be interrupted by,   
"HERMIONE!!!" Ron and Harry gasped.  
  
"So baby, do I make you Horney?"  
  
"Oh yes Sirius baby." Hermione cooed.  
  
"Oh my god! Hermione's hormones have kicked in!" Ron screamed!!!!  
  
"Imperio" Hermione screamed, their fore making Ron say  
  
"Yo soy muy aburrido" Ron said  
  
" I knew that Ron" a talking teacup said, that just happened to belong to Trelawny and that he had used to read the tea leaves,   
  
"I agree with my cup", said Trelawny who was also a Death Eater,  
  
(A/n: mi libro es muy muy muy aburrido [my story is very boring])  
  
"Ahhhhhhh someone take these people to the padded room!!!!" Harry yelled.   
  
Beau beau beau beau (it's supposed to sound like a fire truck) METMA Mandy comes in and takes everyone to The Padded Room.  
  
*** In the Padded Room ***  
  
Every one is wearing a straight jacket.   
  
"Hello Mr. heartache, I've been expecting you, to ware you welcome mat, just like your son did..." Sirius Sang.  
  
"NO DIXIE CHIX SONGS IN THE PADDED ROOM!!!!!!!" Yelled a guard.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU BIG * censored*" Sirius called.  
  
With that Voldie yelled AVAD KEDAVRA at the prison guard and he died, every one escaped and lived a happy life. THE END  
  
  
  
FROM THE VIEW OF THE TEACUP.  
  
(The other slightly better fic)  
  
  
I am so fed up with Trelawny, yuck. She never fixes me ever. I have had many discussing tealeaves in my cup. Once, i had to read Ron Weasley tealeaves. I am surprised he didn't shout out right there, "jo soy aburido." he had nothing going on in his life. Once When Trelawny invited Lockhart up, she gave him MY SELF! I always knew he was baloney. And does every one think that I am made in Ireland??? I don't have to shout "kiss me i'm Irish!" on St.Patrics day. They kiss me anyway. Ohh and talking about evil people, Crabbe Jr took a sip ought to me, right after he got Plastic Surgery. EWWWWWWWWW. And to top it off, did you know that Trelawny wears PINK TIGHTS UNDER HER ROBES??? EWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! Heck i am fed up with this life, i am going now. *walks up to a window and falls down* helllllllllpppppppp i preeeeeeferrrrrr lifffffffeeeeeeeee assssssss a teeeeeeeeaaaaaaacupppppppp nnnnnnnowwwwwwwwwwwwwww  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Second One

MENERVA MCGONNAGALS DAYS AT HOGWARTS.....  
  
  
PRESENTED IN METMA MANDY VISION(WITCH IS A THING I MADE UP AND I WILL EXPLANE AT THE BOTTOM  
  
  
  
  
RULES:  
  
*It must be funny OR serious (i'll give you not-funny writers a chance!)  
  
*it has to be from the point of view of a character (NOT an object)   
  
*the character you are doing the point of view of CANNOT be Ron, Hermione,   
  
Harry, Voldemort, or any of the overused ones. [A reminder that I give   
  
points for originality.]  
  
*must include the phrase "But...I don't like fruitcakes!" *laffs with xoe*  
  
*someone has to die (it can be a sad or funny death.)  
  
*there has to be a *DUH DUH DUH* barrette that plays pranks on people...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
NOW BACK TO THE SHOW  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I Minerva Susane McGonnagal am at hogwarts in detention.  
I got in trouble for throwing the Snitch in the pond and for giving Lindsay McZazta a Barrette that plays pranks on her, like diying her hair bright green. i am suspended from all Quidditch games and practices and I haave detention for 3 months, and I took away 100 points for Griffindor. Somtimes I wonder why the sorting hat put me in Griffindor.   
"AHHHHHHH I AM CHOCKIN ON AN PEICE OF CHALK HELP HELP ME HERE CANT YOU SEE I AM CHOACKING HERE???? the detention teacher yelled  
  
"GOD WOMAN, I CAN SEE IT, PLANE AS DAYLIGHT LORD!!!!!!" I camly reply.  
"YOU OBVIOSLY CAN'T SEE OR YOU WOULD BE HELPING ME..." and those were her last words, so i was let outta detention early(yessssssss strike one for Minnie!"  
at the funeral, I had to make a *borring* speach on how nice Madam Mince was, and I had to aplogise to Samantha satchum her daughter for giving her the hair clip. (minnie 1 everyone else:100000)  
my speech went like this:  
  
Dear student body and teachers, here lies before us Madam Samantha Mince. The dention teacher. She was well, lets be honest , she was mean, really mean. Remember how she bragged about being able to swallow a whole peice chalk? Well ya know how she died? Cholking on Chalk, talk about a stupid woman *here Samantha   
satchum  
cried  
out of the room*. No one, save Samantha misses here. I dare you, stand up if you liked here. *at this James Potter and gang, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, and his cronnie Peter "wormtail" Petigrew.  
stood up as a joke.  
Lily Evans, and I were BFF's so we were ALWAYS trying to out do them in pranks*  
* delt with them right then and their, i cursed them with the rainbow 48 hour spell so they were stuck in rainbow colors for 48 hours*  
And with that, the speach ended.  
  
Later, Rita Sketer, the Raven claw, asked me if i wanted some fruit cake, I could tell, by the smile on her face, it was inchanted. I said no, but she urged me on so i replied "But...I don't like fruitcakes!" Witch is too true. Later, we had a party in the common room, with 1 second of prair for respect of the dead (yeah right) So Students, I was not always a Strick Bookworm Girl *Harry and Ron gave Hermioen a look*. So in celebration of Madam Minces death, no homework! The class cheered.   
  
  
The end.  
  
  
Jk rowling owns everybody except Madam Mince and Samantha Sachums or the Rainbow 48 hour spell for they are mine mwhahaha mwahaha.  
  
  
Now for you who wondered what METMA MANDY VISION IS. I own it, unless Metma Mandy would like part of it. It is A type of FanFiction. It is her Challenge, with my writing in it hahah email me if you want to use it.  



	3. The 3rd

PRESENTING IN METMA VISION, I GIVE YOU   
THE HARRY POTTER SCIENCE FAIR,   
STARING METMA MANDY AS HER SELF.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE REQUIRMENTS  
*Someone needs to say "sore wa himitsu desu" which means, "Now that's a   
  
secret" in Japanese.  
  
*Someone's eyeball needs to itch  
  
*it needs to rain cats and dogs...literally...  
  
*a character needs to win 2nd place in something (go 2nd place!!)  
  
*It must have a plot. (YOU HAVE NO CHANCE OF WINNING WITHOUT THIS!!!)  
  
*It needs to be funny.  
  
*Must include "Ewww.... Ron, what did you DO to my BED???"  
  
*Must include purple underpants. ^^  
  
*And lastly, must include a telemarketer!  
  
  
THE STORY:  
  
  
"Oh my God! HARRY! Theres going to be a science fair! Want to be my partner?" Metma Mandy Squealed (A/N: She will now be known as Mandy)  
"Shure why not? But the Twins are gonna win anyway."   
"Nope, they aren't. Were gonna sabotage them so WE get FIRST place!"  
"With what?"  
"Harry, you are an idiot. What do we have that has a silver like watery material and looks like spare parchment?"  
"Ummmmmm ahhhhhhhhhhhhh"   
THWACK! Mandy had hit Harry on the Head.  
"IDIOT! IT'S THE MARAUDERS MAP AND INVISIBILITY CLOAK! DUH!"  
By now the whole common room was watching them.  
"owwwwwwww, Mandy, that hurt, and I'm a magical artifact. Aren't you after the Equal Treatment For Magical Artifacts?  
"Yes but..." She said dragged Harry out of the common room up the Girls Dormitory. " Lets tell some more while we think up a plan!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~`The Girls Dormitory~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey Harry, Can Hermione and I join the group?" Ron asked  
"Shure, fine by us." Mandy replyed  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh are these Lavenders Purple Underpants?"  
"Yeah, now Shut up and sit on my bed."  
"Ok"  
"Hey! I have an idea! Let's make it rain Cats and Dogs, Litterly!" Mandy Gasped!  
"How would we do that?" Hermione asked  
"sore wa himitsu desu" Mandy said  
"What does that mean?" Ron asked  
" It means Ewwwwwwwwww... Ron, what did you do to my bed? "  
"I made it...."  
"Yeah you did, with Lavenders Underpants all over my pillows"  
"Oops sorry"  
"Any way, it means now that's A Secret in Japanese."  
"Ohhhhh"  
" Ummmmmmmm Hermione?" Harry Asked "Mandy hit me in the head 10 minuets ago and it's starting to make my eye ball itch///"  
"ITCHIOUS STOPPIOUSNOWIUS"  
"THANKS! What would have happened it was Moody's Eye?" Every one burst out laughing at that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~The Day Before the Fair~~~~~~~~~~~`  
Shhhhhhhh Harry, be quiet. This is the twin's dorm here. Got the Salt?"  
"Yep"  
"Sugar?"  
"Yep"  
"Good, now Moody is a Judge, when they give out the sweet when he eats it, his eye.... will begin to itch...."  
"Hahah" (A/N: Harry's laughing there)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~The Science Fair~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Professors, this is our experiment. We have made our own sweet; it's called the smart sweet. It makes you smarter."  
Fred and George handed our there sweets.  
"OWWWWWW MY EYE BALL ITCHES!!!!!!!!!!!" Moody yelled as he rubbed his magical eye!  
"Weasly, Detention! For the rest of your day's at Hogwarts! With is a year!!!!!!!!" McGonnagal shouted  
"Mr. Weasly and Mr. Weasly. I am Mr. Samuel Adams, Maker of Fine Beer and other stuff since 1776 (a/n: not the right date I know it has to do with the revolution) "Cried Sam Adams from the Cell Phone that had circularly papered in Thin Air. "Would you like to buy Eye Ball Itchy Away Powder? I can send it to you right away for just 17.79§!"Adams yelled.   
"We'll take it!" McGonnagal Cried. "But you two are paying for it!"  
"Now for our next act, The Amazing Quad Wizard Champions!" Dumbledorr cried.   
"We will make the sky literally rain Cats and Dogs!!" Mandy Cried. They stewed a Potion and said the Magic Words" vini vini vichi!" and soon the ceiling began to have little kitties and puppies. It was really cute!   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Award Ceremony~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"In 3rd place, The Heirs Of Slytherin with, moneypalooza." Dumbledor cried as he gave Malfoy Goyle and Crabbe the 3rd place trophy  
"Second Place is The Next Generation of Marauders!" Moody cried as he gave Gred and Forge the 2nd place trophy.  
"AND IN 1ST PLACE, THE QUADWIZARD CHAMPIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Dumbledor cried as he gave Mandy Ron Hermione and Harry the 1st place trophy.  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  



	4. The 4th

Once again, in METMA Vision, I proudly present:  
Someone's weird case of nameisum.  
  
  
The stuff that must be included:  
  
  
  
*Must be funny, in txt format, and have a plot  
  
*someone's ears must be cold  
  
*someone needs to say "Lo, ani lo ohevet ha covah sheloh!" which means, "No, I   
  
do not love your hat." in Hebrew. :)  
  
*Molly Weasley needs to be mentioned or in the fic (she's cool.)  
  
*You must write the entire fic without ever using the name "Harry" [laughs   
  
manically]  
  
*someone needs to chew gum obnoxiously  
  
*and finally, there must be a striped cat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The plot:  
Someone develops a weird case of Nameisum (when they say that there name is something else.)  
  
  
  
  
It was summer time at the Burrow. Ron's two best friends were staying over. Molly Weasly was drinking her morning coffee when all the sudden, Ron and Hermione came bursting down the stairs.   
"MUM MUM! HE CAN'T REMEMBER HIS NAME, HE SAYS Its SNICUBWA!" Ron yelled at his mother.  
Who's "He?"" Molly asked her sun  
"You know, my Best Friend, "the boy who lived?" Ron said.  
"Ohhhhh Ha-"  
"DON"T SAY THAT NAME!" Ron bellowed at his beloved mother.  
"Why not Ron? And "The Boy who lived" must be capitalized."  
"Because, It seams he has developed a severer case of Nameisum, and if you say the victims name, it becomes worse." Said Hermione who had just walked in the door.  
"Oh, hello dear, how are you doing?" Molly asked  
"Just fine, Ron, Don't you just love my hat?" Hermione asked?  
Hermione was wearing a light purple aka lavender hat with a white ribbon tied around it, she looked adorable with her light purple aka lavender sundress with a white ribbon tied around her waist. And a basket that carried Crookshanks in, tucked under her arm.   
""Lo, ani lo ohevet ha covah sheloh!" Ron said.  
"RONALD! IN THIS HOUSE, WE DO NOT INSULT ONES HAT! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU?"  
"Sorry Mum...."  
"Well, I think it is a perfectly lovely hat."  
"Thank you Mrs.Weasly"  
Just as Molly was about to say Thank You, Ha-  
"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" Ron Hermione and Molly bellowed.  
Sorry, moving on... Just as Snicubwa came running down the stairs,   
"Hello all!" Snicubwa said cheerfully.  
Everyone looked at each other. Just then, Ginny came bursting down the stars, and stopped at the sight of Hermione.   
"HERMIONE!!!!!" Ginny yelled.  
"Hi Ginny, I was waiting for you to wake up so I could put my stuff in you room."  
"Ok, Cool,. Want some gum?"  
"Shure, wait, did Fred and George enchant it?"  
"Yes, it only works on Animals so don't give Crookshanks any, they gave Errol some and he keeled over dead."  
So they went up stars, chewing the gum obnoxiously and leaving the gum on the table for Crookshanks to eat.   
  
Well, we must get Snicubwa to the Hospital, St.Mungos to be exact."Molly said. Then she caught sight of Crookshanks, He was Purple, with pink and green stripes.   
"FIXIOUS CATINIMU!"Crookshanks returned to normal and so they all went to St.Mungos, Via Floo Powder.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well Mr. Potter, it appears that you have the dreaded Namious Desies. This ot to cure you up, but be warned, you must rub it on you ears witch makes them cold. " The Doc said, rubbing it on Snicubaws ears.   
'OWWWWW MY EARS ARE BURNING THERE SO COLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:"  
  
  
'Now Snicubwa, you must rub this on you're ears every hour. For one week, then you will be back to normal, as long as Fred and George don't touch it. " Molly said suspecting the worst.   
Later that night, Fred and George struck again...   
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!   
  



	5. The 5th

It's time once again for:  
WHEN WEASLYS PLAY SOFTBALL  
Presented in METMA Vision  
  
The requirements (I remembered the word this time!)  
  
*It must have a plot, be in TXT format, and funny.  
  
*There must be softball  
  
*someone needs to whistle "Dixie"  
  
*A pink car needs to be in it  
  
*someone's watch needs to brake.  
  
*There have to be two or more rhyming lines.  
  
*Someone needs to jump on one foot the entire time  
  
*and lastly, someone needs to say "Ani rotzah lechem" which means, "I want   
  
bread!" (For a female) in Hebrew.   
  
  
THE STORY:  
  
  
  
One Summer day, Harry was at the Weasly, They where about to start a game of Quidditch when Mrs. Weasly told the twins that they were grounded from Quidditch until further notice, Then, Hermione suggested something:" Whey don't we play Softball?"  
"What's that?" asked all 4 weasly.   
"It's a Muggle game, "   
"A MUGGLE GAME? REALLY? MAY I PLAY?" Mr., Weasly yelled  
"Shure dad." Ron yelled,   
So, Hermione and Harry explained to the Weasly how to play softball. They divide up the teams:  
  
The Marauders: Harry, Ron and Hermione  
"Dang! We wanted that name!" Gred and Forge yelled!  
"Too bad, you don't get to," Hermione said flatly.  
Just then, as Mr., Weasly was hopping to get the ball and bat, his leg fell off,   
" OH MY GOD! Mr. Weasly, are you all right? " Harry asked urgently,  
"QUICK! HERMIONE, GRAB MY WAND AND YELL BLUDIOUS STOPPPPPIOUS"  
" Why me?" Hermione asked  
" Cause you're the only one I trust to do such a difficult spell, NO HURRY!"  
  
IT turns out, Mr. Weasly was OK only, Ginny joined in on the game, so the teams would be un even till Ron pointed out that "Since Dad only has 1 leg, having Ginny on there team will help them, so basically, the teams are even."  
"Brilliant Ron, don't know why I didn't think of it." Hermione said,  
Ron Grinned at her, finally, he had thought of something before Hermione.  
  
  
MOVING ON....  
They started to play softball soon after that. Hermione was at bat, while Fred was pitching, the bases where loaded. Fred pitched, Hermione swung, and Ginny's watch broke when she caught the ball. (A/N: does this have a plot yet?)  
With that, Ginny's team one, and they all had to hike up to dinner, Just then, Mrs. Weasly drove up in her pink Cadillac whistling "Dixie"  
  



	6. The 6th

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Here are the requirements for the new challenge: [week of 04.22.01]  
  
*Must be in txt format and funny.  
  
*Must include Katie Bell  
  
*Someone needs to say, "Bugger off, can't you see we're busy?"  
  
*Someone needs to have big hair. Very big.  
  
*Must include a quart of motor oil. Don't ask...  
  
*The pudding Dobby knocked over in CoS must be mentioned.  
  
*Ron must be fascinated by an elevator.  
  
*Someone needs to say, "Um, do you want a tissue?"  
  
  
  
Those are the requirements, so on with the story:  
  
Where's Katie when we need her?  
  
  
Sitting on Katie Bells bed, Located in his own home, Fred Waited impatiently.   
  
"When will that Witch get over her so we can get going"  
  
"In one second if you would just SHUT UP!!" Replied an angry Katie.   
  
Katie then emerged from Her Closet in a Tight Tiny Tube Top, and Mini Mini Skirt. Her long Brown Hair was up in a Braid. She knelt down next to Fred and Kissed him, and gave him nother and another and another and another. Till finally they where snogging and rolling around on the floor. Soon Ginny came in and was very surprised at the scene that awaited her arrival. Katie was half dressed with Fred on top of her French Snogging.   
  
"FRED GEORGE WEASLY! I'M SURPRISED, HOW DARE YOU FRENCH SNOG WITH KATIE WHILE YOU ARE GOING OUT WITH ANGALINA!"  
  
"Bugger off, can't you see where busy:" came Fred's muffled reply.   
  
"Not anymore were not!" Katie exclaimed! She then duped a quart of Motor Oil In A Can on Fred's now big hair. (She had cursed him to make him have large hair) And left the room.   
  
Now you see... Fred was now angry with Ginny. Very Angry. So he went to the only one he could ask for help in this house, his brother, George. He decided to bring Ron with him, due to the fact that he liked The Girl Next Door To George. (A/N: this is AFTER Hogwarts.) In Georges apartment.   
  
  
In the loby, he decided to ride up the elevator to the 63rd floor Where Georges pent house Apartment.. The address for Georges apartment was : Dark Avenue, The Pent House Apartment Building, Floor 63, What ever state and city The Blaudare orphans live in. (A/N: The Blaudares are from a book. And for those of you who know what I'm talking about, Elevators are now IN and Esme's husband moved. (I don't remember his name)) When He got there, Ron was VERY fascinated by the Elevator.   
  
"Fred, how does it move up and down like that?"  
  
"It's on a system called a Pulley. Witch makes up go up and down up and down. Ya happy now?"  
  
"You sound like Hermione. OK"  
  
Finally, after all of Ron's nagging to go up and down a gain. They finally reached the 63rd floor.   
  
  
George answered the door.   
  
"Umm Fred," He said looking at Fred's hair "do you want a tissue?"  
  
"NO, I need advice. This is what happened" and he launched in to the 3-hour story of what happened.   
  
"Well Fred, only one thing to do, Prepare a meal for mum."  
  
"Huh? What is up with that?"  
But George had already closed the door and locked it. So Fred Left the building, leaving Ron to go jump out of the window of the building, because, he didn't know how to work the elevator, But, That's next weeks challenge... (A/N: Remember that for next week, there will be a quiz) But meanwhile,  
Fred had realized what his George had said.   
  
  
  
When Fred came home that night. He offered to make dinner for Molly. Of course, she graciously agreed. So, Fred got to working. He decided to make Sirloin Boneless Steak, Medium Rare. With Ketchup, Artichokes to dip in butter sauce and Ketchup. (A/N: NUM!!) It took him 3 hours to make the meal. So, it was about 5:00 in the morning when he was finished. Everyone except George and Ron and Katie sat down. (Remember, they moved out, except for Ron, he is on the pavement) Fred had a very fancy setting. Silver silverware and plates and glasses. White napkins, tablecloth, and candles. With Roses.   
  
Ginny especially enjoyed the dinner.   
  
For Desert, Hot Apple Cinnamon and Carmel pie, with whip cream, a cherry and French Vanilla ice cream. And Dobby's Famous Pudding with sugared Violets that's a couple million years old. But little did Ginny know, the Carmel on her pie was melted canary Crèmes. So... Lets just say, Melted Canary Crèmes are stronger than the whole ones.   
  
  



	7. The 7th

OK, as you may know, Mandy is having us make something up different: The Harry potter characters get transpired to Alive In Wonderland here is how it goes (A? N: I've only seen the Disney Version, so if I get it wrong, don't sue me or I will make another famous: the [your name here] who flamed my story. OK???) Her we go:  
  
  
  
  
Hermione was bored, really bored, she had finished her homework 5 hours ago, and it was all due in 2 weeks. Suddenly, she had an idea. She creped up her dorm and took out her old book from 1st year. It was one of her favorite stories. She looked at the Gleaming Gold cover and whipped all the dust off of it. ALICE IN WONDERLAND Suddenly, It wasn't just gleaming gold, it was gold and silvery mist like stuff swirling in the letters. She opened the book. She started reading... Soon, Harry and Ron came down.   
" Hey Hermi, what are you doing?" Ron asked  
"Shhhhhhhh, can't you see she's reading, let the genus read by her self. What are you reading? IS it about how the world came to be, and the placing of every cell? And how man came to be?" Harry Joked as Ron and him started laughing really hard.  
"Nope, not this time, that was last week. Today, I'm reading Alice In Wonderland." Hermione answered.  
"What's that??" Ron asked  
"A Classic Muggle book that was turned in to a movie by Disney. For reverence, she The Jungle Book, By Rudyard Kipping," Hermione explained (A/N: LONG LIVE THE JUNGLE BOOK! LONG LIVE THE GIRAFFSE! DIE THE PART OF BAGHEERA I SHOULD HAVE GOTTED, AND WOULD HAVE DONE A BETTER PART AT!!! DIE THE OTHER CAMPUSES PLAY!!!! LONG LIVE THE PRESHOW!!! OK, I'm done now, I'll tell you more about that later... much later...)   
"Ahhhhhhh:" Ron said. He and Harry leaned over the side, and started reading over Hermione's shoulder.   
  
  
Suddenly, a gust of wind came in through the top of the tower (A/N: if you haven't guessed, there in Gryffindors Tower) and blew the pages from the book.   
"Ohhhhh no!" came from Hermione as they were whirled in to the misty silver and gold stuff in the cover. Every thing went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When She woke up, she looked around; it looked like the whole of Hogwarts was surrounding them, all blacked out. How ever, she could we Crookshanks... CROOKSHANKS??? She pinched herself to make shure she wasn't dreaming. Nope, still awake. Well, Crookshanks was doing some... some.... Errrrr I'd rather not say what was going on between her and the Cheshire cat... She saw a little stream flowing by, and she had an Idea, maybe someone would know where they were, she would just make the water splash up on them so they would wake up... "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!" she yelled at the water, it rose up and came crashing down on everyone. They all awoke with at start.   
  
"What the censored are we doing here?" Malfoy snarled viciously  
  
"I donno, but it is shure weirder," Shamus replied.   
  
"Would anyone like a lemon drop?" Dumbledor inquired  
  
"Now is not the time Albus..." McGonnagal retorted.  
  
"Yes, all right, tomorrow then!"  
  
"NO!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"ok ok ok"  
  
"First charge of business, we must figure out where we are, and we also must get our selves out of here ASAP!" Snape said  
  
  
" I can do that," Hermione said " It says here on this tree: WELCOEM TO WONDERLAND, YOU ARE HERE. THE CASTLE IS HERE. BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH. And underneath it says, IF you have been transferred here VIA A book, I suggest ya find the rabbit and get your selves out of here ASAP!! Or you will all die mwahhahahahahah signed, Voldie, and the Queen Of Hearts who is Voldie cushion."   
  
  
"Great, now we have 2 villains on our hands" Harry said.   
  
  
" I can't wait to get this book with my supper disguise so I get out of here!" a Rabbit disguised in a stupid outfit said. He almost got the book and opened it when SNAP! Hermione shut it on his nose.   
  
" Silly Rabit, this book if for kids, not rabbits!" Hermione said. Who apparently was watching TV too much?   
  
"Now, how do we get out of here?" Snape asked  
  
"Simple, for you, you find the whole in the log and crawl through. For me, I open the book and say the magic words: Hocus Pocus, Mali Mucus, make this book transport me back, back, we want back! OK??" The rabbit said  
  
  
"OK, where's the log?"   
  
"It's over the river and through the woods, to the log we go, SING WITH ME!" The rabbit said.  
  
  
"The Rabbit knows the way to carry the book through the daisy meadow fields! O over the river and through the woods run fast our evil rabbit, jump over the ground like a hunting hound, for this is the way ay!" And they continued on like this for some time. Causing a headache for all our readers.   
  
Soon, they came to the log and all crawled through. And they all where back at Hogwarts, THE End!  
  
  
  



End file.
